


petrichor

by leevee



Series: SPiCa (related works) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana</em>, itu kata Sapardi Djoko Damono, <em>seperti aroma</em> petrichor <em>yang membuatmu tersenyum karena artinya jalanan tak lagi berdebu.</em></p><p>{<br/>atau, ketika Chris merenung saat sedang membeli gelang untuk hadiah ulang tahun Maria.<br/>}</p>
            </blockquote>





	petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> SPiCa is an original work written by the same author as this work, **Livia Andriana Lohanda a.k.a. leevee**. Please do not re-use the elements of the story itself without any credits to the creator herself.

Hujan turun cukup deras saat Christopher Salomo Siagian masih melangkahkan kaki di atas aspal jalanan. Merasa bahwa lokasi mal tidak terlalu jauh lagi, ia memutuskan untuk menerjang tetesan air yang membabi buta dengan berlari sekuat tenaga.

Memang sih, akhirnya pemuda blasteran Rusia/Indonesia itu menjadi basah kuyup dan terengah-engah sesampainya ia di dalam mal. Sepintas, ia bisa mendengar seseorang mengomelinya. "Chris, elo itu gimana, sih? Sok-sok nembus hujan, pakai acara lari segala, pula! Kalau jantung elo kambuh lagi gimana? Gue harus narik mayat elo sampai rumah sakit, gitu?!"

Seorang anak kecil mengamatinya dengan wajah kebingungan. Oh, Chris tertawa sendirian, rupanya. Ia cepat-cepat memasang wajah datar yang selalu melekat di wajahnya (kecuali ia menemukan pengetahuan baru yang menarik benaknya, atau ketika ada Maria bersamanya).

"Mbak, saya mau beli gelang yang ini!"

Sang penjaga toko menoleh dari ponselnya. Bukan penjaga toko yang biasanya ia temui, rupanya. Pasti ia sekarang sedang menganalisis dirinya--seorang bocah SMP yang masih basah kuyup dan kumal, tidak mungkin berjalan ke toko perhiasan kelas menengah ke atas untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Mau lihat apa, Dik?" tanyanya dengan agak kasar. Ugh, tak tahukah dia, berapa kali Chris bolak-balik ke tempat ini untuk memastikan bahwa harganya belum naik, selama ia masih menabung hampir sebagian besar uang jajannya? Seharusnya uang itu bisa ia gunakan untuk mengganti  _flash disk_ yang kemarin dihilangkan Maria.

"Saya mau beli gelang yang itu, Mbak," ulangnya sekali lagi dengan intonasi yang agak ditinggikan, jari telunjuknya mengetuk kaca etalase. "Yang rantainya tipis, ada delapan gantungan hati kecil tiap selang dua rantai."

"Yang ini?" Sang pramuniaga masih dengan malas mengambil gelang yang dimaksud.

 Chris mulai frustrasi "Itu gambarnya beruang, Mbak! Saya mintanya bentuk hati!" Pemuda itu mulai mengibas-ngibaskan lembaran uang yang sudah agak lecek dari saku celananya. "Saya ini beneran mau beli lho, Mbak, jangan pikir saya cuma main-main kalau mau datang ke sini!"

Serius deh, membeli gelang demi orang yang sudah menghilangkan data-data tugas sekolahnya saja, sudah merepotkan dirinya seperti ini. Lain kali kalau Maria ingin menjadikannya sasaran menembak bola ke ring basket, Chris akan menolak mentah-mentah.

Untungnya, demi melihat Soekarno-Hatta berdampingan, sang pramuniaga akhirnya sadar diri dan menyiapkan gelang yang terbuat dari baja antikarat tersebut. "Memangnya Adik mau persiapan  _anniversary_  sama pacarnya, ya?"

"Bu-bukan sih," wajah Chris bersemu merah. "Ini hadiah untuk teman saya."

"Teman atau teman ...."

Pemuda bernetra kebiruan itu hanya mengambil gelang yang terbungkus dalam kotak dan berjalan pergi. Semoga saja gelang tersebut terlindung dalam tasnya yang terlapisi parasut hujan.

Hujan mulai mereda. Chris memutuskan untuk menembus hujan (lagi). Tak jauh dari mal, ada sebuah toko bunga yang baru saja menerima kiriman bunga dari atas mobil  _pick-up_. Bunga gardenia putih yang mereka terima terlihat cantik dan segar.

Bunga gardenia artinya cinta dalam diam.

"Bunga bagus itu, Dik," sang pemilik toko mendekatinya. "Putih artinya suci. Kayak bendera Indonesia. Buat siapa, Dik? Pacarnya ya?"

Kalau Chris memberikan gelang ini beserta bunga gardenia, Maria mungkin tidak tahu apa artinya dan menganggapnya sok romantis. Kalau Chris memberikan gelang ini beserta bunga gardenia, Maria mungkin tahu apa artinya dan membalasnya dengan bunga gardenia (juga) atau mungkin sekuntum bunga mawar merah. Lalu mereka melangkah maju dari sahabat sejak SD menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Eh, hujannya berhenti!"

Seiring dengan berhentinya hujan, aroma  _petrichor_ menyerbak dari media-media tanam di toko bunga tersebut.

Maria selalu membuka buku sketsa setiap kali hujan reda. "Aroma setelah hujan itu memancing ide, tahu!" balasnya setiap kali Chris menggodanya sebagai gadis  _hyper_ yang sok melankolis bersama hujan. "Daripada dapat ide di WC, mending dapat ide setelah hujan, kan?"

Dan Chris kembali berpikir.

Dengan banyaknya aksi berlari, hujan-hujanan, dan begadang untuk belajar UN, Chris tidak yakin apa jantungnya masih sanggup membuatnya bertahan hidup ataupun tidak. Dan dengan waktunya yang memendek itu, ia lebih memilih menjadi sahabat Maria selamanya daripada menerima penolakan dan hubungan yang rusak hanya karena sebatang bunga gardenia.

Katakanlah ia sebagai seorang pengecut.

"Oh, saya cuma lihat-lihat, Pak. Makasih."

Namun Chris cukup bahagia karena bisa menghirup  _petrichor_ dan mengingat Maria.

_(--kautahu, tidak? aku suka kamu, tapi aku tidak berani bilang.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Bukannya menyelesaikan novel, malah bikin drabble. Mau jadi apa.


End file.
